Ring
by Eternal White Rose
Summary: After moving to England, Kaito believes that his past druggie days might finally be taking a toll on him as his mind begins to jumble. However, when researching the town he is staying in, he finds that there lives a little spirit guardian that can only be seen by those who believe...
1. Kaito -Part 1-

**Ring**

* * *

_"Ring around the rosie,_

_A pocketful of posies,_

_Ashes, ashes,_

_We all fall down."_

* * *

**_Chapter 1_**

**_~Kaito~_**

* * *

I've been in England for about a week now. I had finally moved in with my aunt, and her young son Oliver. He's a pretty nice boy, if it wasn't for the scary look he has because of the bandages he has on his face and knee. I asked him about it once, but he just told me that it was because of a freak accident. And that was the end of that discussion. I don't like digging deep into people's lives, and I guessed that Oliver's was about as personal as anyone's would ever be. But of course, at the same time, I was much more than curious. I wanted him to trust me with secrets, just as I wanted to trust him. He was probably going through a lot more than I can anticipate, but I've been in and out of hell a few times.

My mother was a drug addict before I had her sent to a rehabilitation center. My father wasn't around to help me anymore, he had died—committed suicide even—when I was really young. He couldn't handle being around my drug abused mother any longer, and just ended his life while I was out of the house. Mother was out drinking or getting high or whatever she was doing, so I was stuck with the phone call to the 911 operator, telling them of my situation. After that whole episode, my mother blamed me for his death, although I knew that my father loved me and would never hang himself over something that I would do. That was when her addiction really got out of hand, and eventually, I was exposed to it as well.

So I was an addict for a little while. Pot was my way of calming down and sometimes I smoked a regular cigarette after school. None of my friends knew that for four years I had to shoot up in order to hide withdrawal symptoms. And I haven't even noticed that over time it would get worse and worse, leading up to me needing at least two fixes a day. And then my ex found me. Boy, was she worried. We were on our fifth month of dating, and I found her right about the time that my addictions were spiked to a max level. And she had the nerves to barge into my room one day after school, right as I had my trusted bong on my lap.

She hit me, broke up with me, and then begged me to stop. So I did. It wasn't too hard to quit; in fact the withdrawal symptoms weren't as bad as I originally thought they would be. Right after I was completely clean, I sent my mom to the rehab center, so that she would clean herself up. I had no idea that she would sneak drugs in by mouth and only a few days after she was admitted, she overdosed, leaving me to live on my own. It was then that I decided to move to England so I could be with my aunt, and this is where I was now.

I looked down at my scarred arms. I had cut too, a little while after my ex found me so that I could cope with losing the drugs and everything. I never made cuts too deep, so I was still alive and the scars were thin and pale. Sometimes, I still hold a razor to my skin and slice, because I still feel like a failure to my deceased parents. What was I supposed to do? My dad killed himself because my mom was a druggie since she didn't want me. And then Mom overdosed. It was all really my fault.

And to think that only a few weeks ago I had finally decided to make my way to England. A one way plane ticket from Japan to England, all my luggage already sent to my aunt's house.

Now, my aunt is like the opposite of my mom. She hates drugs with a raging passion, in fact when first she heard of my situation, she refused to house me, thinking that I would relapse and make her life hell. But I managed to convince her that my druggie scene was behind me and will stay that way. I couldn't tell her about me cutting, but she had a deep feeling in her gut as she hid anything and everything sharp from me; razors, knives, scissors. And when I needed any of those, she had to supervise. _Had _to. If she wasn't around, then Oliver had to. But he wasn't as bad. He usually let me do things as he payed attention to other things, his only eye darting around to find something he could focus on. He said that his mother would eventually warm up to me and allow me to do things my way.

I wouldn't go to school here in the rainy country. I knew a fair amount of English, but it was my senior year; my grades had been transferred from my old school to this one, and they said that with the way things were going, I would pass and graduate with flying colors. Oliver was a few years my junior, doing work from one of the years that I was totally unfocused, but when he asked me for help, somehow I still understood and helped him through everything he needed. He didn't rush me through my work on his homework, and when we finished I would offer him some ice cream. Oliver knew that I loved the dairy treat. And that I would do anything to have a life time supply of it.

* * *

"Please, miss, consider our programs and join today! It'll help with any family member that has any type of addictions!"

"She's lying, Auntie," I warned, startling the woman. My aunt gave me the look that told me that she didn't believe a word I was telling her. She probably also thought that I was on drugs. _Again_. But I wouldn't allow that. I pointed to her right hand, where one fingernail was longer than the others. "She doesn't cut her pinkie nail, and that allows her to sniff more drugs or hide them in her nose. Also, it's relatively warm" —I walked up to the advertiser and tugged on her long sleeve— "I wouldn't be surprised if she shot herself up a few times."

"Hrmmph," she pulled her arm away from me and snarled, "takes a druggie to know one."

"Excuse me, _ma'am, _but I quit drugs some time ago." My aunt looked at me proudly as I smirked. "I knew the problems with it and decided that I wanted to live longer."

The lady was furious and walked away, leaving my aunt and I in the middle of the street. We had gone grocery shopping, and seeing as I'm not allowed in the house without her supervision, I had to come with. I never knew that there would be so many people on the streets trying to sell us useless crap. Sometimes, I don't mind the crap, but if it was from drug addicts that couldn't hide themselves properly, than no thank you.

"You did good, Kaito," my aunt said, clapping a hand on my back. I winced; she had a strong arm, or maybe it was because I was just relatively skinny, and couldn't handle hard hits that good. Maybe it was that my body was so used to having ice cream and other junk food that it's just one big soft pillow. Whatever the reason may be, my aunt really knew how to push my buttons. I hated being touched without there being a certain reason to do so. "I never would have noticed that."

_You don't know how to hide like I did, _I wanted to say, but kept my mouth sewed shut. It was a death sentence to talk back to this woman, she wouldn't take it like any normal person would. "I didn't want you to get hurt," I said instead, putting on a fake smile, closing my eyes so she couldn't see the lies. My eyes were amazingly deep, but she could still see through them.

"One of these days, boy, you'll be free to go out and about on your own," she mused, and started walking ahead of me. "If you can get addicts away like that, then you'll be fine."

"Oh, please," I tried to make my voice sound funny and sarcastic. "I can't do that much. Telling them away is pretty simple. They don't have too many feelings left after doing what they have done. It's easy to manipulate them because of that." How many times have I told her this in the past few times we've had encounters in the street? One too many, maybe, but that doesn't mean that she has to forget and make me repeat myself. Auntie wasn't even that old! "Anyway, we have shopping to do. Right now, I just want to go home and sleep."

"It's not late."

I shrugged, fixing my blue scarf. I liked sleeping after a very busy day. Usually, the only one to wake me up was Oliver, but it was when he needed help with his work. And I could never say no to his big amber eye. I glanced down the road to see a little boy; blond from where I was standing, stare right into my eyes. I couldn't tell what color they were since it was too far to see, but he sure was fixated on me. He was just standing there, dressing in complete white while the rest of the crowd walked around him, bustling and full of energy. For some reason, I couldn't take my eyes off of him. He was mesmerizing.

"Kaito?" my aunt asked, grabbing my attention. I turned to her with slightly wide eyes. She had a concerned look on her young face, and I felt bad. It wasn't normal for me to zone out like I had. "Are you okay?" I turned back to look down the street and gasped softly. I had to make sure Auntie didn't hear me.

The boy wasn't there anymore. My head whipped around to try and find him. No one was wearing all white, but a lot of people had bright blond hair. My heart dropped a beat as I turned around, ready to walk ahead, when my feet stopped in their tracks.

He was right in front of me, and it was as if time had just stopped. His eyes were the brightest cerulean I had ever seen before. "Ring around the rosie," he sang softly, slowly backing up. "A pocketful of posies." I wanted to follow him; follow that angelic voice of his, but my aunt was with me and would think I was mad for just walking away with a kid I met on the streets. "Ashes, ashes." I tightened my scarf around my neck, stopping myself from running after the mysterious blond. He finally turned his back on me and blended with the crowd. "We all fall down..." His voice resonated in my ear, shocking me. The further he walked, the more the words echoed.

"_Kaito._" My aunt shook my shoulder, and I shook my head. Sleep. I needed it. _Now._

* * *

That night, long after everyone else in my house was asleep, I lay wide awake in bed, staring at the cream white ceiling. My mind was still running after what happened in the town, and for some reason, that blond head of hair was the main cause. For some reason, that boy attracted me like no one else did before. But it also felt like he was ignored. I threw my covet off and jumped out of bed, intent on doing a little research on the village I was staying in. I lifted the lid of my laptop and awoke my machine, hearing it buzz to life. I wasted no time in looking for an article I would find very interesting and helpful enough. I inserted my headphones into my ears and stared at the glowing screen, focusing so hard at the reading in front of me.

'_Village Myths:'_

_'There are plenty of mysteries surrounding this tiny town, one of which include the story of a spirit guardian; one who watches over as long as people believe in him. Children at a young age are taught about him to keep the village safe, and whenever they feel at all alone or troubled to whisper the words of "_Ring Around the Rosie"_, seeing as it is his favorite lullaby. He's been heard about in legend after legend in many different ways; a hero, a troublemaker and sometimes, a friend.'_

I sat back in my chair. So there was a story about a spirit guardian that watched over the village. I was never one to believe in stupid stories like that, not since my parents ruined Santa Claus for me when I was really young. I ran a hand through my hair, feeling the softness of the blue locks between my fingers. That was probably another reason why my aunt was a little worried about me. My hair was _blue_.

I stood up and walked to the small window, looking up at the moon. It was round and full tonight, illuminating the Earth. I saw a flash of blond and my eyes cast downwards, meeting the boy's gaze. I held my breath as he looked up at me, with big eyes and the same outfit as before. He seemed to glow while he was standing there, the soft wind blowing through his hair. I needed to find out the secret about this child.

I grabbed my jacket and tiptoed out of my room, grabbing a family lantern while in the hall. I was pretty sure that both members of the house were long asleep, so going out the back door and returning before morning wouldn't be a problem. I made it downstairs and headed for the kitchen, stopping when I heard a timid voice call out in the dark. "Kaito?"

I spun around faster than I ever had before, my eyes wide in fear. I thought it was my aunt; meaning I thought I was going to die a painful, burning, bloody, long death. But it was only Oliver, still in his pajamas, hair tousled. He had forgotten about his bandages from what I could see, so I was tempted to turn the light on and see the damage. He needed some kind of privacy though, and I wouldn't take it away from him. "Where are you going?" he felt the wall for the light switch.

"Uh—" I thought hard for an excuse; knowing how young the blond cousin of mine was (and how tired he was) he would fall for it pretty easily. "I thought I heard something outside so I'm going to go find out what it was, okay squirt?"

He finally found the switch and flicked it on, showing me his entire face. I tried to stop my jaw from dropping when I noticed his pale blue eye, clearly blind, and his knee was mangled to the point of not being recognized. He must have really been through a lot to have this much damage done to him. He hugged himself. "I know it's not the prettiest thing you've seen, but this is me."

"I'd ask what happened" —I glanced quickly at the clock— "but there's something I have to do."

"I won't tell my mother. Just come back safely without being drunk or high or whatever else you could possibly be at this time of night." With all he needed to say said, he trudged back up the stairs, clearly going right back to sleep. I smiled at his limping figure as he stumbled a bit, probably from not seeing as clearly as he used to.

I snuck out the back door, finally being in the same area as the blond boy, looking at him dead on. I lit the lantern and began walking toward him, but he just backed away with every step, keeping his eyes locked with mine. But this time around, I wasn't about to give up. I pursued him as long as my legs would carry me, through the maze of trees and darkness. Eventually I lost him, ending up alone and cold, my breath lost from the running I had to do for the past few minutes. Or was it hours? I should have at least brought a watch with me to keep track of time so I knew when to get home.

I looked around, taking in the blackened scenery. These parts of the woods were...destroyed, it looked like. Burned down to the ground with a few trees barely managing on their own. I let my finger ghost over the bark of one and felt the ashes on it. But it didn't smell like burned wood. It smelled like rotting...something. I kept walking until my feet tripped over a rock and I landed flat on my face, light source flying out of my hands a few meters to my right. I lifted my head and gazed forward, noticing a pair of pale white bare feet. It was him. I lifted myself off the ground and dusted my clothes off. When I met his eyes, he looked scared, the fire reflecting in those blue pools of color. He stayed put. "What...what are you _doing _here?" His voice was heavenly, but it was threatening too. He must of thought that I had lost him.

"Well, uh, you see..." I tried, feeling the blood rush through my veins.

His feet gently lifted off the ground and he floated right to my face, startling me. "You can hear me?" he asked slowly.

I nodded, and he got closer.

"You can...you can _see _me?"

I nodded again, a little apprehensive. He was floating. _Holy shit, _he was _floating_. But why did he think I couldn't see him? How else would I possibly be able to follow him all the way here, since I knew absolutely nothing about this part of the forest? He backed up and folded his legs over each other and crossed his arms. "The name's Len, hi. I'm the spirit guardian of this village."

_Spirit guardian_, I thought. An all powerful deity that protected the village from any dangers. But if this was him, then...he was so small! How could such a squirt be a powerful guardian? I lifted an eyebrow at him as he fixed his hair, making sure that his ponytail was still high on top of his head. His blue eyes closed as he sighed, running a hand down his face. "I can't believe that after so many years of flying around and protecting a village, _someone _actually sees me," he said, almost amazed. I chuckled under my breath. "This is real..." He did a flip in the air. "You have no idea how happy I am!"

One of the trees next to me suddenly began coming back to life, surprising me. The bark turned a wonderful brown and the branches started sprouting leaves. He tapped my shoulder, and when I turned around he put his arms around me in a fierce hug. When he pulled away, I was stunned. "This is what someone who believes and is able to see me does! They bring life back to my home."

"How long have you been guardian?" I asked, watching him fly around and do a few tricks.

"Oh, about...three hundred-fifty years," he replied as if it wasn't that long of a time. I could have sworn that my mouth dropped open so wide since he erupted in a tinkling laughter. "Trust me, it passed as if it was only twenty minutes. I've been alone for so long, after all."

I walked over and picked up the lantern, inspecting it for any damage. No cracks, no breaks, and the fire was still going strong. Len floated up behind me, looking over my shoulder with a confused gaze. He reached out for the light but his hand went right through it, making him recoil. I looked at him, concerned. He touched me—hugged me even. Why couldn't he touch the lantern when it was just an object, a _simple household object_. He looked down with a sad look in his eyes, and it pained me to see it. I couldn't understand why this was happening...why he was only allowed to touch _me_. "Len, is everything okay?"

"It's been like this for too long..." The sky was getting brighter as morning finally came. "You have to get home. Get some sleep. Come see me tonight, okay?"

"You're going to ruin my sleep schedule," I grinned, patting his shoulder. He smiled softly at me, coming down to touch the ground. He took my hand, pulling me into the air. I let out a yelp and closed my eyes, afraid of looking down as I felt the wind go through my hair. I heard the blond's tinkling laugh echo in my ears and I risked opening my eyes. The ground was _so _far below my feet. I clenched my eyes shut again, not wanting to see my feet hanging anymore. Len laughed again, pulling me a little higher. "If this is your definition of fun, I'm more scared than ever."

I heard Len's laugh once again and we rose up more. My hand held his tightly. I was going to die, I just knew it. Tonight I was going to fall to my death and the police would be more than confused as to why a seventeen year old foreign boy was _flying_ in the air. Case closed, _bam_, freak accident. "I won't let you fall," I heard Len say and my heart calmed down a little. As long as what he says is true, I can believe him.

I felt a few blades of grass tickle my feet and it startled me, but I placed my foot onto the cold ground anyway. With my hand still in his, he touched down right next to me, smiling brightly. "This was a lot of fun."

"Yeah," I nodded, "fun."

* * *

Auntie hadn't asked or probably even known about me leaving the house in the middle of the night, meaning that Oliver hadn't told her. So when he went to school the next day, I stayed in bed and Auntie hadn't even bothered to wake me up. Oliver tried to get me after school, but I just swatted him away. If I didn't want to talk to someone while I was _sleeping_, then they had no right to barge into my room; I really needed to get a lock on that door. But of course, Auntie didn't trust me. Which didn't surprise me. 'You're gonna do drugs or something else in there,' is what she would say. Or at least something along those lines.

I really should tell Oliver about what I do when I leave the next night. If he wants to keep a big secret like this from his mother, then the least I could do is tell him. Besides, he might believe me. He was only thirteen, it would be no problem after learning about a great deity protecting his own home for so many years that that boy was actually alive and real. But there was something else bugging me. If learning about Len was mandatory in this town's culture, why did he live in such a dead area of the forest? He had mentioned that whenever someone believes, it brings life back to those trees. They were all dead, except for the one that I brought back. Did that mean that no one believed anymore? Perhaps Len had stopped doing his 'heroic' deeds for the people or stopped helping them and they lost their will to believe.

When I woke up before dinner, I contemplated asking him about it. I was curious. If what he needed was belief, than I would give it to him. He was a little pale anyway...

Our meal was quiet, even Oliver wouldn't talk about his day at school. It was pretty rare to see the blond teen so quiet, so that was another thing that I would have to investigate. Oliver thought of me like a brother, and I wanted to be a good one. I kicked his foot lightly under the table and he looked up, a little surprised. _What? _he mouthed.

_I wanna talk to you after dinner, _I said back through my lips, and he nodded lightly. His fork went back into his meal and that was the last I talked to him for the next few minutes while we ate. Auntie tried to make conversation, but I guess it was just too bad of a day to even try. I finished my food first and set my plates in the sink, before telling the pair that I was going to be in my room. Oliver nodded silently and my aunt just told me not to do anything too bad. I took the stairs two at a time, and sprinted into my room. Once I closed the door behind me, I was surprised to see the little blond spirit already at my window, waving with a broad smile. I let out a shaky sigh. I _really _need to get used to that.

Before I got to walk over to the window, a short and small knock sounded on my door. "One second," I called as I unlatched the window and motioned for Len to come in. His feet never touched the ground as I opened my bedroom door, smiling sadly at Oliver. He wasted no time in sitting on my bed and relaxing, ready to tell me what was on his mind. I sat cross legged on the floor in front of him and felt Len sit his ass on my shoulder, facing the other way. I locked my hands together and tried my hardest to keep my balance. This boy was heavier than he looked. "What's up Oliver?"

He shrugged, looking out the open window. His visible eye was deep and unreadable, so much that it scared me. I had never seen him like that before. He was always the carefree little boy of our family, and even when he was a little upset about something he would smile about it and laugh through whatever pain was eating him. "Where were you last night?" he asked, just barely so that I could hear him.

"Huh?" I asked, and I felt Len tense. He must have noticed that him taking me late out at night from my house might have some consequences.

"You slept all day, Kaito. Normal people don't do that." He looked into my blue eyes. "Where were you?"

"Out for a walk." _It's not a lie. _"I ended up meeting someone and we started talking." _I swear to you. _"There were no drugs involved." _I would never lie to you. I promised._

"How can I believe you?" Ah, the belief topic. Just what I needed. Len flew away from my body and over to one of the walls. His skinny fingers ghosted over a few pictures I had hanging on the wall and smiled at the momentos I had. "You had a bad life." Len's hand froze and his smile disappeared. "You did drugs back in Japan. How can I know you didn't get high or something last night?"

"Do I look like I was high last night? Trust me, you would know," I fought back, and he recoiled a bit. It was true, if I had gotten high then he would have been able to tell by both my looks and my personality. My eyes would probably be bloodshot still and I would be the worst person on the planet. "Do I sound like I was drunk? Seriously, have a little faith in me."

"How can I?" Len even flinched at the sound of Oliver's harsh tone. I looked the little boy sitting on my bed. His fists were clenched in his lap and he was grinding his teeth against each other. I'd never seen him so mad before in my entire life. Len floated back to my side and placed a hand on my shoulder, squeezing it in reassurance. Then, he was gone through the window. I was probably only going to see him later that night. "You could be lying right to my face because I'm so young."

"I _met _someone," I repeated to him slowly. "He's a really nice boy. A lot like you. Blond, blue eyes, and just the cutest voice I've ever heard. I'm going to see him again tonight, so I'm sorry if it feels like I'm hiding something. But I'm really not, trust me. I can let you meet him one day if he wants, and if you want." I smiled at him, trying to get him to believe me.

He smiled back, a little shyly, just like he usually did, and I knew that everything was going to be okay. I ran a hand through my hair in relief. This was easier than I had expected it to be. I was waiting for a serious meltdown; questions about how I'm meeting someone I've barely known, why it has to be so late at night, what do we do during my visits. I'm pretty sure a simple answer wouldn't suffice with something like this. I ruffled his hair. "Get ready for bed kiddo, I have to get ready to leave."

"Okay," he said, jumping off the bed and running out of the room, his usual spunk back in his system. I watched as he narrowly missed hitting the wall, and sat down on my bed. Len now knew about my past. How would he take something like that? He's been alive for three centuries; I'm sure he's seen enough drugs to understand if I tell him the story.

Or, at least I hoped that would be the case.

* * *

Once I knew for certain that Auntie was asleep, I snuck out of my room and went downstairs and out the back door. I didn't bother taking any light today since I was pretty sure that the moon would be enough illumination to see Len's face. I was nervous; my heart was beating erractically and my palms were sweaty. I felt as though I was about to pass out, and if I did, I really hoped that Len would take care of me until I woke up. I was so deep in thought, I almost bumped into a tree. _Four times._

I saw our little clearing and sat against my tree, which was alive and letting out leaves from its branches. I locked my fingers together and waited for him. I probably sat there for hours and he never showed up, and even with the darkness I would be able to see him. This was so strange. I had brought my watch this time and luckily it had a built in light so that I could see the digits. It was getting close to four in the morning, and I knew that the sun would be rising soon. I let out a sigh that echoed and bounced around me. I guess Len really didn't want to talk with me.

I got up and was about to leave when a thought struck me. What if I had been just imagining things? And that Len was just a figment of my deranged mind? I touched my tree and watched as the bark began to slowly darken. It was dying again, and so was my belief.

Just before I left, I felt as though a wind flew right through me, but I didn't bother wondering. After all, I was just going around in circles, just like my mind was.

* * *

**So I decided to make this multi-chaptered in order to add in Len's point of view. It's kinda weird to write something like, magical and whatever, but it gives me an excuse not to work in school.**

**ArAndAr?**


	2. Len -Part 1-

**Ring**

* * *

_"Ring-a-ring o' roses,_

_ A pocket full of posies, _

_A-tishoo! A-tishoo!_

_We all fall down."_

* * *

**_Chapter 2_**

**_~Len~_**

When Kaito left, I tried to reach out for him, but my hand just passed through. I noticed that the tree was dying again, which made me react and try to touch him. But he didn't believe anymore. Just like that. Well, that was to be expected; he was almost an adult. Usually people stop believing in mythical creatures right as they turn into teenagers. Which always angered me. I wondered why Kaito had seen me when he was so old. And why he bothered coming back. More importantly, why did I _hide_? I should have tried to show up and at least talk with him, explain that I had seen to much of drugs in my life, and hearing about them like that, from a _kid_, was just too much. But I hesitated. And I made a mistake because of that. A _big _mistake.

I let my fingertips ghost on the rotting bark, and if I was able to cry, I really would. But no one would be able to see me anyway. It was like that for so many years already. I was just an ignored little boy.

I floated up off the ground and flew above the treetops, looking for a head of blue hair. The sun was already starting to come out, signaling early morning. Once I found him, I touched down; _hard_, enough to make a small shockwave. Kaito stumbled a bit and glared in my direction. I thought for a second that he was just trying to see what could have made that wave, but he sighed and finally addressed me, "Len, what are you doing?"

I repressed a smile. "I'm sorry." I bowed. "I was scared to talk to you."

"Why would you be scared?" He sounded a little annoyed and he shifted his weight, which made me look up.

"Oliver—is that his name?—mentioned that you did drugs." His eyes widened at my confession and he looked down. "And I left because I thought it would be smart to leave you two alone for a while. And then I just thought of how many people I've seen die from drug overdose." I shuddered and watched Kaito quickly glance at his watch. "And I don't want that to happen to you."

Without me even noticing, Kaito had come close and wrapped me in his arms. "I can't cry," I told him. "This form can't cry." His grip tightened. "But I really, _really _want to." I sucked in a deep breath. "I really do." My arms went around his waist and I buried my head in his chest. Sometimes it hurt to be a spirit; having to look over every single human being as they ran aimlessly around you, not even knowing that you actually exist. I've tried to play with people, but they never saw me, or never noticed that I was the one that started the games. I pulled away from him. "It's time for you to go, isn't it?"

He smiled, and I had noticed that he was crying while we were hugging. My heart—did I even have one to begin with?—felt like it broke into millions of pieces. Never in my life, either as a human or as a spirit, have I made someone cry. This seemed so unreal. "Can you come with me so that you can watch me while I sleep?"

"Isn't that kinda stalkerish?" I asked with a smirk, but he just shrugged his shoulders and wiped the tears off of his face.

"I want to feel protected," he explained, walking a little ahead of me. My feet lifted and I floated next to him. Our blue eyes met and he smiled. "Can you promise me that?"

I took his hand and flew us high into the air, ignoring his protests. "You need sleep and I need rest. Do you knew where we can get that?"

"Well," he kept his eyes shut tight. "There's a little thing called my bed. And before you ask anything, it's big enough to fit two."

"And before you continue," I said, quickly reaching his house. "I go through things, remember?" To prove my point I went through his wooden door in the back of his house, sticking my head back out to glare at him. "I can only touch _you_."

"So I'll hold you," he said as if it wasn't even a big deal. My heart—again, did I even have one?—well, _something _began thumping in my chest and I could hear it through my ears. If my face could change colors I'm pretty sure it would be a wonderful shade of scarlet. "You okay? You're turning red." But instead my _body _decides to brighten for me.

"I'm fine," I said, backing into the house again and going through the first floor ceiling into his room. Once I got up there I tried my best to calm down so that he wouldn't see my embarrassment any longer. I crossed my legs and floated over his bed, just barely touching, er, going through the covers. Kaito walked in with his head cocked to the side, the adorable confused look on his face.

I resisted the urge to hit myself as he changed quickly into his pyjama's and crawled into bed, dragging me down into his arms. I felt a little wind be knocked out from my lungs as I landed, but he fell into a comfortable sleep, and I decided to just rest my head on his chest, sighing and taking in his scent.

* * *

I kept reminding myself this. Kaito was, and is, a _human._ I can't have any type of affection with him; feelings or sexual. It wouldn't work. But as he held me tightly while he slept, I couldn't help but feel a little loved. He wanted me to watch over him, but it felt like he was protecting me instead. Perhaps he was just making sure that he wasn't becoming deranged and thinking that I was a figment of his imagination, but either way, I would assure him that what he was seeing was real. I wasn't about to lose the first person that had finally begun to see me after over three hundred years of solitude. I squirmed a bit in his arms and he stirred, making me freeze. "Len," I heard him moan softly as he tightened his grip. I felt his hips buck for just a split second but then he relaxed, sighing contently. I saw my complextion turn red again. Was he...having a...a _dirty _dream about me?

Oh, yeah. I'm _dead. _More than before.

* * *

The next few days passed without any more problems, excluding the fact that Kaito has been ingoring me more and more lately. I haven't done anything wrong, or so I think, but still. And it seemed as though he was ignoring everyone. Even poor Oliver. I watched him through the walls, hidden enough so that he wouldn't see me, and noticed the clear tension between him and his family. It pained me to see this, to see him suffer over something and I had no idea what it was. But no matter what he wouldn't tell me or anyone for that matter. I wasn't really sure as to how I really felt, but I knew that I was hurt. I floated up to his room and began flailing my arms, wishing I could touch at least anything in here. I wanted to rip all these pictures up and throw them away. Make him forget about his crazed past. About his druggie days. But I was just a damned spirit.

Kaito ran into his room and looked me dead in the eye before closing his door. "What are you doing here?"

I shrugged, calming down to the point where I was slouched. I tried to touch down but caught myself when my feet went through the floor. This was a man made structure, I couldn't touch it like I could the dirt ground and the trees. Kaito looked at me with worry in his eyes. "Let me ask something similar. What's wrong?"

"You," I replied, floating around his room. "You've been keeping quiet. For a few days now, and I'm worried about you. What if you're doing something bad behind my back? I can't have you ignoring me or else you might stop believing!"

"Believe—what? What are you blabbering about now? I won't stop believing in you since you're the best thing that's happened to me since I came here."

"Then _what _are you hiding from me?" I demanded, and he looked away, biting his lip. "Kaito Shion, you better damn tell me."

"Why do you care?"

"Why do you moan my name when you sleep?" I countered, making him take in a deep breath. "Am I _that _appealing that all you see is a damn sex thing? God, you even humped against me for a bit."

"I...I _did _that?" he asked hesitantly, and when I looked at his face, his cheek were stained red. "G-god, I...I'm sorry if that made you uncomfortable..." I relaxed a bit. "I don't think that you're just a sex toy. But what I'm hiding from you—"

"So you _are _hiding something!"

"Let me damn finish. What I'm hiding from you _I'm _still trying to figure out. But if I can't get anything, then I'll come right to you. I _promise._" He was telling the truth, and I sighed. This boy was going to kill me, even if I was already dead.

* * *

**I'm so upset that Len's POV is so much shorter than Kaito's. It's just that there's less to write with Len since it's not _his _story. I'm sure the next chapter will be longer, but there might be a delay. School sucks.**

**ArAndAr?**


	3. Kaito -Part 2-

**Ring**

* * *

_"Ring a ring a Rosie,_

_A bottle full of posie,_

_All the girls in our town_

_Ring for little Josie__."_

* * *

**_Chapter 3_**

**_~Kaito~_**

I'm freaking disappearing. Becoming see-through. _Fucking vanishing. _And Len expected me to _tell _him? How was I supposed to do that? Len was supposed to be carefree without that many responsibilities—okay, maybe needed a _few _responsibilities—and live the rest of his eternal life without any worries. What if I just randomly come up to him, 'hey, I'm vanishing, help.' He'd probably just freak out and start crying. And that's the _last _thing I need.

It started about two days ago when Len dropped me off from my late night adventure. I had taken a detour to the bathroom to relieve myself. When I reached for the faucet, my hand went right through it, making me take in a silent gasp and draw my hand back to my chest. My breathing became labored, and I looked at my palm. It was fine, nothing was wrong with it. I reached out for the faucet once again and was able to rest my fingers on it, which surprised me even more. Was I really just seeing things since my sleep was ruined? I stalked back into my room, thoughts flying across my head. How was I going to sleep? What if I was actually starting to go through things? And what if I went through my bed and the floor and so many other things? When I stepped into my room, I grabbed a pillow and screamed a few curses into it. I was really freaking out now. Just when I thought it would be bad enough to see Len like that.

If I told Oliver or Auntie...no, they'd just think that I was cursed. It wouldn't be too much of a surprise here, considering there was folklore about witches and mages and all that jazz. And I didn't want them to think that their family member was just a weird non-human being. I've done my absolute best to gain their trust; I just couldn't afford to lose it now.

So when I went to dinner that next night, I barely contained my shock when my fingers just went transparent and through the fork and table. I did my best to not gasp aloud, but I'm sure that when I stiffened, Oliver noticed. I _needed _to talk to Len. But how? I was scared. My body was the one that was changing, not his. It would be different for him and for me. Our friendship—or apparently one-sided romance considering I sorta dry-humped him—would take a dramatic turn and I wasn't sure if it would be good or bad. It would be good if he knew what exactly was wrong with me and how I could prevent it all. But if it was bad...then I had a chance of him not wanting to talk to me since I was hiding something so important.

My head hurt. I needed an aspirin.

* * *

"So..." Len began, relaxing against a dead tree. "You think there's something wrong with you?"

"I'm not sure!" I said, leaning back to relax, but even though there was a tree there, I couldn't control myself and went right through the bark, letting out a cry. Len instantly floated up to try to catch me, but he couldn't go through wood like I could. He felt really bad and as I got back up, he put his hands on my shoulders, making sure that I was okay. I could feel the involuntary tears pop into the corners of my eyes and I wasn't able to stop them. I was terrified. "Tell me you know what's wrong with me."

He began chuckling, but I could hear the faint suspicion in his voice. He was about to _lie _to me, something we had vowed never to do. "I'm just messing with you." _No you're not. _"It's all a big joke." _You're too weak. _"I'm sorry." _You're lying to me when you promised that you wouldn't!_

So I decided to just fake a smile. If he was going to pretend, so was I. It took two to tango. "I see." I pushed my hand back against the tree but couldn't feel it. "I suggest you stop then."

"I did." I kept back a smirk. I couldn't believe that he had the sense to lie that badly to my _face_. I admit that it hurt me deep inside, but I had a computer at home. I would just look this stuff up. And hope to god that someone would have an answer to everything. "Anyway, wanna take a short walk around?"

"I guess. What could be the harm in it?" Besides you _lying _to my face. The tears had long dried on my face, but I could feel them pop right back into my eyes. I was pathetic, crying about something like this. But what else was I supposed to do? I started after the little blond as he weaved through the forest expertly. I had minimal problems going through, I guess being invisible at times and going through trees was good at times, even if it scared me. I glanced at my watch. It was only midnight. How much longer was I supposed to live with this? I didn't want to live with this for too long. I couldn't bear with the constant fear.

And I wasn't about to figure anything out anyway...

* * *

When I got home, I ignored my head which was begging for me to go to sleep and sat at my computer. For some reason, Len had left me to walk home alone; he didn't bother pulling me up into the air like he usually did. It surprised me a little, but that was what made me decide that he was hiding something from me after all. He wouldn't just not want to take me home. I immediately began searching for some answers to my problem. I knew that there was a possibility that I wouldn't find anything, but it was seriously worth a shot. The screen hurt my eyes, even with the brightness turned all the way down. I was too tired for this, but I needed to find out what was wrong with me. If I could at all.

The first few sites had nothing but folklore about Len, which somewhat pissed me off. I knew a lot about him already considering I hung out with him every single night. I was pretty sure that I knew more about him than the internet did. Which without me noticing at the moment, pleased me greatly. There were just times when I wished that I knew more. Before I noticed it, my eyes had closed and I fell into a deep dark sleep.

* * *

I was having weird dreams. If they didn't involve me turning more and more transparent, then they involved lots and lots of blood. And I wasn't even sure if it was mine or not, but I always saw Len standing a few feet away, a terrified look on his face. His blue eyes would be wide, his hands would cover his mouth, clothes would be stained with blood. But if I looked down, my clothes were pure white, as if I wasn't even in the picture. And then I would wake up in a cold sweat, gasping and almost crying, trying to remember exactly what Len was looking at before my dream ended. If it wasn't me...then what _was _it?

I walked to the bathroom, right past Oliver and turned on the water in the sink. Cupping my hands, I splashed my face, washing it from all the sweat. A few times, the water went right through my skin, making hot, frustrated tears fall down my cold face. My little cousin was standing there, watching me break down. "Kaito, are you okay?" he eventually asked.

"No," I mumbled. "I'm not...I'm..." I took in a deep breath and tried to swallow that lump of fear in my throat. "I'm vanishing..."

"What?"

I turned to him, staring right into that confused eye of his. "I'm vanishing, disappearing, whatever you wanna call it. And I'm not high, Oliver, it's really _happening_."

His demeanor took on more of a terrified look as he tried to back away from me. "What the hell are you babbling about?"

Even more frustrated than before, I slammed my fist into the mirror, expecting my hand to go through to prove everything, but instead breaking my reflection and causing my knuckles to start bleeding. Oliver let out a scream as my teeth ground against each other and I stormed out, slamming the door of my bedroom, sliding down to sit on the floor, cradling my cut up hand to my chest. The crimson liquid spilling from it stained my clothes, and as scared as I thought I would be because of it, my anger pushed all that away, and buried it somewhere deep inside. Auntie came knocking on my door, enraged, but I refused to move so that she could open it, and being as weak as she was, that was enough to keep her out. After a while, she gave up and left, Oliver following with his light footsteps. When Kaito looked up, he barely managed to see Len flying right to him before tackling the teen in a fierce hug. "Are you crazy?!"

Kaito shrugged, still holding his bleeding hand. Len looked at it carefully. "I would be able to heal this if I was more powerful..."

I didn't reply, instead I just pulled him in closer, trying not to hurt myself anymore. I didn't know if there would come a day where I wouldn't be able to touch him, but if there was...I didn't want it to ever come.

* * *

**I wasn't planning this. Butttt I can't have Kaito reveal anything to Oliver about Len and Len about vanishing.**

**IF THAT EVEN MAKES SENSE.**

**Either way, next chapter is Len.**

**ArAndAr?**


	4. Len -Part 2-

**Ring**

* * *

_"Ringelringelreihen,_

_Wir sind der Kinder dreien,_

_sitzen unter'm Hollerbusch_

_Und machen alle Huschhuschhusch!__"_

* * *

**_Chapter 4_**

**_~Len~_**

If...If Kaito was disappearing, then that meant...the spirit guardians from other places of the world were mad. At _me._ I was the one who had become friends with him in the first place, which was like, a big _no-no _in the spirit world. We spirit guardians were only allowed to watch over the human world, not actually interact with it. I was probably the first one to do so in a very long time. As I flew around the trees, I felt a strange presence behind me, but I threw it off as nothing. As I continued jumping through the branches, I faintly noticed another blond head to my right before I was tackled to the ground, while the body that landed on top of me painfully crushed my ribs. I groaned and the being sat up. _Oh. _"You, mister, are in the biggest trouble you can get yourself into," she said, pointing her slim finger in my face as she sat on my stomach.

This was Rin, my twin sister that was _supposed_ to be on the _other side of England. _But I guess something must have possessed her to come all the way over here. I swatted her hand away and she yelped. She looked exactly like me; blond hair but with bobby pins in the bangs, and bright, deep blue eyes. She was so tan, but that was because people actually believed in her. While I was as pale as the moon. She floated up, her white skirt flapping with the small amount of wind she let out. "Why are you here, Rin?" I asked, running a hand down my face as she tried to smooth herself out.

She just grinned. "I heard from the higher ups that a _human _from here has been vanishing." I glared at her as she placed her finger over her lips in an innocent manner. "Am I right?"

"If you are?" I countered, not at all scared by what this little girl could do. She may be older than me and more powerful, but I still wore the pants in this family. My arms crossed over my chest as I refused to break my stare, waiting for the moment that she would break.

And eventually, she sighed, her eyes turning darker as she began speaking in a more motherly tone. "I don't want anything bad to happen to you, Len." She floated over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "We're all we have left for each other, and you're thinking of just throwing it all away like this by being with a _human_?"

"You don't know him."

"That doesn't matter," Rin stated, shocking me. "Humans are—"

"The things that keep us _here_, guarding over this world." I spun around her, placing my hand on some of the trees, feeling the ashes, frowning softly. "They're what brings this forest alive, and keeps it that way. You should know, judging by how many believers you have and all that." She looked away, trying to make me feel bad by putting on her signature sad-puppy face. Which more often than not didn't work anyway. "Rin, he's my first believer in a really, really long time. Give him a chance."

"But he's gotten too close to you! Do you understand what will happen if higher ups decide to _kill _him? More torture for you than for him."

That thought flew through my head for a little bit. Rin had a point; if I lost Kaito, then I would really be upset, not just because I lost someone that finally saw me, but I would be losing a friend. I've seen people be born and die, and I had no feelings of grief toward them if I didn't know them personally. But this time... "I understand, and that's why I'll keep him safe."

"For goodness fucking sake!" she cried, startling me. I wasn't expecting her to curse at me considering she never did. "I have people to take care of and instead I'm here, reprimanding my retarded brother."

"Hey!" Tears would have made their way into my eyes if I could cry. "If you don't wanna be here than just go away!"

Rin clenched her fists and flew close to me, ready to hit me in the face. I flinched and she got close to my face, her angered face right there. "You're really damn lucky I don't stop believing in my own brother."

"What good would that give you?" I asked as I lifted myself off of the ground. "You're a spirit like me. There's no way to _not _see me."

And I flew off into the town.

* * *

As I flew, I left a trail of wind, or, actually a gust that could blow off light things, my anger influencing my powers. If I had enough energy I would summon lightening to my command and start breaking trees in a nearby forest. But, no. I had to be this little weak spirit in charge of a small and useless town. I went down and let my feet touch the sidewalk, and I heard the hiss as some people just walked right through me, not even noticing that I was there. Before, it would have upset me, but right now, after what Rin had said, I was too mad to even care.

The entire spirit world was glad when Rin and I were born; they threw a party too, and when we became spirits, they rejoiced. We were sent to opposite sides of England to guard two simple towns, back about three hundred years ago. There weren't very many people, so it was easy to control. However, as time went on, Rin's town grew and became more populated, giving her more and more believers, while mine was lucky when someone moved to it. We were opposites and we knew it. She was a free little girl with barely any rules being placed upon her, while I was trapped in a prison where no one could see me.

It was a little unfair if I do say so myself. Mother and Father, the rulers of the spirit guardians, had such great expectations from twins, but they just threw me off like a failed experiment. I was an outcast in both of these worlds.

But, for some reason, I couldn't even break free from my shackles.

* * *

Kaito visited me again last night, and he must have known that there was something wrong with me judging by how I was quiet and almost lost in my own thoughts. He finally decided to talk to me about it when I narrowly dodged a fifth tree that just appeared in my view. We sat under his tree where he wrapped an arm around my shoulders, bringing me in closer. His breath smelled a little funky...

"Is there anything you wanna talk about?" he asked right off the bat, not even blinking twice. He cared, and that's all that mattered.

"My—"

"His sister came by today," Rin, appearing from behind another tree, said, but I sent a glare her way. Freeing my hands, I began signing to her, _he probably can't see you_.

"Your?" Kaito asked, further proving my point as my older sister just pouted.

"My sister came by to talk to me," I replied, staring right at her to make sure she didn't do anything.

"You have a sister?" he asked, actually sounding like he was interested. "You never told me that." His gaze faltered and I noticed that he was staring in Rin's direction.

"We're twins," I quickly said before she could interupt me, and signed for her to back off. "She guards a town on the other side of the country, although it's probably a city by now, judging how fast it grew."

Kaito didn't reply, just kept staring at the little spirit girl that was floating and looking at her nails, acting all innocent. "Len and I are opposites," she said, and Kaito's face erupted in a smile as he stood up and walked to her.

"You're his sister? You're so cute!" he gushed, making her blush deeply. "You two really do look alike..."

She smirked and looked my way. "So you think he's cute too?" My body turned bright red and made my clothes look pink.

"Of course," he said, a big smile on his face. Rin gave me a deadly glare which made me flinch, and turned back to the blue haired teen. "Can I talk to you alone?" she asked and he complied, and they walked off together, leaving me sitting by a lone tree. What friend he was. I stared up into the night sky. The stars were bright and blinking, illuminating everything around me. Eventually Rin came back, _alone_, and I jumped up and flew up to her, almost crashing. "Where is he?" I demanded.

Rin only smirked and tilted my head to the side, "He completely vanished."

* * *

**Hey everyone!**

**For anyone wanting updates or wanting to give me ideas, check out Eternal White Rose on facebook! I'll be sure to answer your questions and use ideas that all my fans have! I will also accept drawings for any of my stories that you guys like.**

**-legasp- Where did Kaito go? If Rin said he vanished, then that could only mean...**

**Stay tuned, for the next chapter, we'll find out exactly where Kaito went!**

**ArAndAr?**


	5. Kaito -Part 3-

**Ring**

* * *

"环周围的罗西，

满满一口袋的诗句,

骨灰，骨灰，

我们都倒下"

* * *

**_Chapter 5_**

**_~Kaito~_**

When Len's older sister took me to the side, I thought that she was just going to have a simple conversation with me. What I wasn't expecting was that I vanished from the feet up, staring at her smirk with wide eyes. Her mouth opened and the words, "have fun," flew from her lips, right before my vision turned black and I fell into an endless void. There was no light, just darkness. It didn't matter if I opened my eyes or closed them; either way, nothing was in my line of sight. I wasn't even sure which direction I was falling in, my body felt like it was suspended in mid-air. Was I right-side up? Upside-down? _Sideways_? Who the fuck knew. All I knew was that I was terrified and I wasn't even sure if I was shaking or not.

After suffering in silence for a while, a loud voice boomed through the emptiness, startling me. "Kaito Shion?" Meekly, I nodded, wondering why this _person _was here, talking to me. "Friends with Len?" That time I didn't nod, but somehow he still knew. "Were you aware of the consequences with being friends with a guardian spirit?"

There was a problem with me being friends with Len? He was harmless! Just a little teenage boy that looked so much younger than me—even if he was about three hundred sixty four years old—and controlled powers over everything like it was nothing. "You have vanished from the human world."

"Vanished?!" I cried, my voice hoarse and breaking. "Wait, what do you mean _vanished_?!" I tried floating around in order to find the voice, but as before, it was dark everywhere. "What about my family? Oliver, and Auntie? What are they gonna do? If I fucking _disappear _from the face of the earth, how are they gonna take it?"

"You should have thought of that before you began speaking with a guardian." With that, his voice trailed off and I found myself once again alone. I clenched my fists and cried out, my tears finally spilling from my eyes.

Why was I so alone all of a sudden?

* * *

I sat up in my bed, my neck coated in beads of sweat, and my breathing was labored. I remembered Len's sister leading me to a nearby area away from Len and then I found myself talking to that really loud voice. I ran a hand down my face and glanced out the window. The moon was full tonight, and it illuminated my room. I threw my covers off and walked over to the window, sitting on the little ledge that was there. I leaned my head against the glass, sighing deeply. I turned back into my dark room, right to my drawers.

Without anyone knowing, I actually _did _relapse. Ever since I've been going through things, I've decided that I needed something to calm my nerves. I managed to get some sort of drugs brought here without Auntie finding out about it, but I vowed to only use them for emergencies. The last time I saw Len, I admit I had done a few drugs, and didn't freshen up, but I doubt that he noticed. He was worrying about his sister. Which I wouldn't blame him for. I shook my head and looked back at the moon. As much as my withdrawal symptoms were acting up, I refused to let them get the best of me.

I closed my eyes for a split second; it was apparently enough for Len to fly up to my window and look right at me with his blue eyes. I stared at him, and felt my heart clench. I knew I had hurt him without honestly wanting to. But at the same time, it was his sister's fault. She stared me right in the damn eye with a smirk clearly written on her face; she was waiting for this to happen. She wanted Len to be broken on the inside just because he wasn't as successful. Without me saying anything, the blond flew into my room through the window, the melancholy look on his face making me look away.

"Kaito," he said carefully, reaching out to touch me, as if he thought that I couldn't see him. "Are you okay?" I refused to move my head. "I know you can see me." He got closer and put his hand on my cheek. "See? I can touch you. Look at me. _Talk to me_."

"We can't hang out," I simply said. When he looked at me with his saddened gaze, I gulped, loudly. "I was told by..._something _or _someone _to not hang around you anymore for my safety."

"Let me guess," Len said, placing his hands on his hips. "Father told you not to."

"Father?" Who was that?

"He's the leader of the spirit guardians, along with Mother. They pretty much gave birth to me and Rin and every other spirit guardian that exists in this world." The blond folded his arms over his chest now, not exactly glaring at me, but he pointed the look in my direction. I tried not to flinch, although I probably did anyway. Len's once playful blue eyes were dark and scary, proving that he was the mighty spirit that he really was. "He wants to get rid of me since he knows that I haven't been having too much of an easy time lately."

"And getting rid of me can make everything better," I said plainly.

"I can't do that!" he countered, clenching his fists at his sides, making his knuckles become paler than they usually were. "You're the first person to believe in me in a very long time, Kaito. I can't afford to lose you anytime soon."

I felt my anger rise to my face, making my cheeks stain a red. "Don't you understand? I was threatened to be killed and all you can think about is yourself! What am I supposed to do about my family? Or my friends? If your Father will be taking me away from this planet, that's fine, but I'd rather see you care about me more than you do yourself!"

His palm collided with my cheek, sending me down to the ground and causing a sharp sting. I winced as I felt the heated skin, glaring in his direction. Len had the audacity to _hit _me of all things. I ground my teeth against each other and stared up at the spirit, watching as his emotions flew across his face. Anxiety, anger, sadness, worry and finally, fear. "Get out," I growled. "_Get the fuck out of my house, and never come back!"_

He flinched, and drew back, going by my window. Before he flew off, without looking back over his shoulder or turning around, he whispered, "I love you..."

I reached my hand out to catch him, the shock burning through my system, but he was already gone. I had stopped believing.

* * *

**I wanted to update this at my house, but my laptop decided that working is not an option and won't turn on. So I'm stuck with the school computer. If I don't fix my laptop by three weeks, I'm fucked because that's when summer vacation starts. *sob***

**Anyway!**

**Len confessed some feelings? What could this lead to? And Kaito doesn't believe anymore?**

**Like Eternal White Rose on facebook for more updates! Like an update as to when my comupter will be fixed!**

**ArAndAr?**


	6. Len -Part 3-

**Ring**

* * *

_"Annulus circa Rosie,_

_A sinus plenus posies,_

_Cinis cineris,_

_Omnes procidamus"_

* * *

**_Chapter 5_**

**_~Len~_**

I watched through the window as Kaito broke down into frustrated tears. I felt my body float down to the ground as I lost all the rest of my energy. Kaito was my only believer, and him losing faith made me lose my energy; fast. My feet touched the ground and I turned around, feeling the swelling in my chest that used to be the result of coming tears. I even _confessed _my feelings to him. I've pretty much screwed myself over in every way possible, and knowing the rules of the spirits, Father was bound to call for me any minute now. I let out a shuddering breath, and turned back to look up at Kaito's window one last time. He was standing there, hands against the glass, looking around frantically. For a split second, his eyes met mine and I felt my power come back for a moment and I ran off into the trees, it diminishing with every step I took. I guess I really did break his heart if he began to see me but then gave up hope.

But why did I even _slap _him? I should've tried to calm my anger and tell him that everything would be alright, and maybe we wouldn't be in the big pickle that we're in now. My feet slowed gradually until I came to a complete stop, breathing heavily. I turned around to find myself thankfully alone, but somewhat lost. I had no living tree to tell where I was going, and since Kaito decided that I didn't exist, I guess that his tree was long gone by now. I sighed and plopped down on the ground, reaching up to take my hair out of its ponytail. Blond locks spilled over my shoulders, and I wrapped my arms around my drawn up knees. I seriously messed up this time around.

"Why are you moping?" _Shit_. It was my sister; just the person I had wanted to see at this moment.

"Leave me alone," I snapped, not lifting my head from my folded arms. If Rin wanted to talk to me, she would have to wait until another time, because quite frankly, I wasn't in the mood right now.

She poked me with a long nail. "_Len_, I asked you a question." When I refused to answer, she grabbed the back of my shirt collar and picked me up to face her. A smirk crossed her lips as she opened her mouth. "Did lover boy reject you like I said he would?"

I ground my teeth together and raised my fist to hit my sister in the face. It knocked her back. "You _bitch_!" She picked herself and looked at me with wide eyes. I guess I was expecting that since I rarely cursed in front of anyone. And I never really hit anyone, either. "I don't have a believer anymore! Do you see what you did? You practically _killed _me!"

"Technically, you already died, so..."

"Oh my _god_, Rin!" I began pacing back and forth, hearing the dried up leaves crunch under my weight. "You don't understand! Father is going to be furious!"

"He's already kinda—"

"I _know_, Rin. 'Already kinda mad'. I'm very much aware of that if the bastard himself decided to talk to Kaito personally." She poked at the reddening skin from my punch, and I sighed. "Stop _touching _that."

"But it _hurts_!"

"Stop whining, you baby. Aren't you older than I am?" I crouched down in front of her and held her throbbing cheek lightly in my hand and kissed it softly. "Seriously, I never thought that I'd reduce my older sister into a crying mess like this."

"You _hit _me, asshole!" She flailed her arms and pouted, flying up into the air. "If you wanna fight, let's go at it like spirits do!"

I smiled softly, feeling the emotion of emptiness enter my chest. I swallowed the lump in my throat. "I can't fly, Rin." She touched down quietly as for the first time in over three hundred years, tears flew down my cheeks in an endless waterfall. "I lost Kaito..."

* * *

**Aww...poor Len. Finally crying ever since he first became a spirit. And what'll happen to Kaito?**

**Like Eternal White Rose on facebook for updates! (Although I don't update that much on the page...I'll try to go back to doing that...)**

**Ar&Ar?**


	7. Kaito -Part 4-

**Ring**

* * *

_"Anneau autour de la rosie,_

_Une poche pleine de petits bouquets,_

_Cendres, cendres,_

_Nous tombons tous."_

* * *

**_Chapter 7  
_**

**_~Kaito~_**

_I love you. I love you. I love you. _Tears flew down my cheeks as I let out an anguished cry, falling to my knees. He had told me that he loved me. And I had stopped believing in him as well. I clenched my fists and hit myself a few times. How stupid could I really be? I couldn't even tell him that I had relapsed and apologize for it. I growled out as I stood up and walked toward the window, placing my hand through the glass. Oh, how I really wanted to shoot up and feel a little bit of relief because of all this. But at the same time, I didn't want to. It was strange. I felt as though if I did start, I would disappoint Len, even if for some reason, he wasn't ever going to come back. I punched the nearby wall, but was shocked when my body flew forward a bit as I went right through. He had left me, so why was I going through things again? I looked over at the clock. Almost dinner time. I probably looked like a complete mess.

I opened my door and stalked into the bathroom, passing Oliver on the way in. He looked surprised, to say the least, but didn't follow, just stood outside the bathroom door as I rinsed my face out. "Kaito," he began, treading on thin ice as he chose his words. "Are you okay?"

"No," I replied slowly, my fingers curling against the edge of the sink to hold me steady. "I'm not."

* * *

The next day, I was quick to get out of the house, leaving Auntie and Oliver in the dust. The loving woman in my family yelled a string of curses at my back but I kept walking, right to the school that Oliver attended. If I was to get anything good out of meeting Len, it would be this.

I scheduled to meet the principal earlier that morning to ask her a few questions on teaching a small elective course that students may or may not be in to. After a couple minutes of my begging and whining, she had agreed, and I was to report thirty minutes before classes actually started in order to have a word with her. I wasn't about to let up this offer. After what happened last night, I had told Oliver my idea about teaching at his school. He was skeptical at first; seeing as I had a past with drugs and everything, but quickly agreed anyway. He even promised to take whatever class it was that I would be giving lessons about.

The principal, just as I had though, fell in absolute love with me. She loved how well I presented myself and how much I knew about Len. She was amazed, even the bits of research she had done on him didn't get as much detailed as my explanation did. And that was just a start! During lessons, I had a ton of things planned out! I had figured out how he became a spirit, what emotions he can feel but not show and the other way around. I wanted him to become more powerful, to gain more believers, to live a normal, happy life.

So she sent me straight to a classroom and said I could rearrange things to my own pleasure. It was abandoned for a few years and pretty dusty, but I was sure that I could have it completely cleaned up by the end of the week. First of all, that board demanded a serious wash. The chalk that was still on it would probably take at least fifteen minutes to come off without any remover. I sighed and took off my jacket. Even though it was getting a bit chilly, I would probably quickly break a sweat. I lit up a quick cigarette—first one of the day, what an achievement! I had usually smoked around five by now back a few years ago—and busied myself.

A few minutes in, the door opened, and I turned around, staring face to face with a smoky Oliver, whose amber eye glowed when he saw me, happy as can be. My smoke was lost deep within the garbage can, and I had sprayed a shit ton of cologne to mask the smell. "Kaito," he said, walking in, closing the door behind him and taking a seat. "How's the decorating?"

I took a glance around the dirty room. "Oh, you know, it's gonna take a while. But I was surprised that I got this job without much effort. No college practice or anything. Fresh out of high school and I'm already teaching. Not my future plan, I'll say that. Now," I pointed at his ashed attire, "what the hell happened to you?"

He simply shrugged, "Chemistry experiment blew up on me. Anyway, do you need help?"

"Would you mind helping your crazy cousin out?" I joked.

* * *

My teaching started that following week. Even though the students were already well into the school year, some had heard about the course and took it without a second thought. During my first lesson, I had explained how one could become a spirit guardian.

"A tragedy has to happen to you. You pretty much have to be killed," I said, and half the class erupted into murmurs. "Now, it may sound harsh, but some people are not always killed. To become a spirit, you have to have done something to help another person or a group of people. If by chance you saved them and then got run over by a car, you would have a greater chance to become a spirit than, let's say, someone who got caught in the middle of a gang fight."

A girl raised her hand. "What happens after you're chosen?"

"From what I've heard and read, you are given the task of watching over a certain town by an entity known as Father, the king of the spirit guardians. He's pretty much the guy that keeps the world in check. From there, you have to be believed in by doing things that could either help people or bring them joy." Out of the corner of my eye, Len flew in through the window. I had to keep back a smile as his eyes met mine and he crossed his arms over his chest, a proud smirk on his face. "The more people that believe in the spirit, the more powerful they become and the more that they can do to help the people of the town."

"Do you believe in any spirit?" someone asked.

It was my time to smirk. "Why yes, the one that guards over this town." More muttering between students. "His name is Len, he has bright blond hair, gorgeous blue eyes and a laugh that could match a tinkling bell. He looks to be about fourteen, but he's really over three hundred years old. He's super nice—"

A shriek pierced through my speech as a girl stood up, knocked over her chair and pointed right at Len. "Who are you?!"

Even the blond looked confused as the entire class turned around and stared at him with awe. For one, he was floating, and he also matched the description I had just given. I let out a small sigh of relief when he floated up to me and gave me a big, warm hug, practically tackling me to the ground. "Thank you," he whispered into my ear, his lips moving to press against my cheek briefly so that other people wouldn't see. He turned to the class. "It's a pleasure to meet you all." He bowed deeply and looked back up. "My name is Len. I'm the spirit guardian of this town."

* * *

**WOW I ACTUALLY FINISHED ANOTHER CHAPTER?**

**Well, yeah. In all honesty, I hoped that summer would go by easily and I would have more time to stay at home, but my time on the computer has been short. So updates might be delayed.**

**If anyone is willing to draw anything for this story, please feel free to do so and then stop by my facebook page, Eternal White Rose to show me! It'll be much appreciated! **

**ArAndAr?**


	8. Len -Part 4-

**Ring**

* * *

_"__Кольцо вокруг Рози,_

_полный карман букеты,_

_золы, пепла,_

_все мы падаем__"_

* * *

**_Chapter 8  
_**

**_~Len~_**

For the past few days, I've been going around through the houses of the students that Kaito taught, introducing myself to more and more people and gaining more power than I've ever had before. By the end of the week, I was finally able to touch man-made structures and I had a bit of control on some of my powers. Students were bringing me home and introducing me to their younger siblings, and some of the friends that couldn't make it to the class could already see me. Kaito had never asked yet for me to help him during one of the lessons, but I knew that the day would come eventually.

At this moment, Kaito was helping Oliver with some homework that was due for a different class. On multiple occasions, I had asked if it was weird for Oliver to be living with his teacher, but he just smiled and said no, because it also gave him a chance to hang out with me. I had told him that based on Kaito's crazy, girl-period-like mood swings, we tended to get into very heated arguments, but the little blond boy just laughed and said, "But you two are totally in love so then it's fine, right?" which caused me to freeze up and eventually leave the house altogether.

What he said to me...really got me thinking. Was I in love with Kaito? He was a human, and I've told myself that so many times! I don't care if he dry-humped me a few weeks ago (even though it felt amazingly good) I wasn't going to fall for him! I couldn't! He would die and leave me alone and it would only cause me more grief. I was too busy caught up in my thoughts that I hadn't noticed that the window was closed since it was slowly getting colder and colder and bonked my head right on the glass, waking me up and startling the other two. I smiled sheepishly as I waved to them, of which Kaito laughed and got up to open the damned thing for me. "Thinking too hard?"

"Trying to feel the energy around me, and I sure felt _that_," I giggled, sitting down on the floor next to Oliver. "Yuck," I said, glancing at the open textbook sitting in front of him. "Math."

The boy chuckled and punched me lightly in the shoulder. I flew up a bit so that he wasn't able to hit me any longer. "You're no help, Len. Kaito's the only one allowed," he smiled as the blue-haired teacher sat back down on the floor, his face adorably confused, even as I sat down in his lap and hugged him. "You're just gonna bother him!"

"I am not," I said back, wrapping my legs around his waist. "I'm going to keep him company." It took everything I had not to turn red in front of Oliver when Kaito wrapped his arms around my waist. "Best friends do that."

The blond raised his eyebrow and pointed his pencil at us. "But you two are more than just friends. I mean, just _look _at it."

A deep chuckle resonated in my ear as the owner of the voice nuzzled my hair affectionately. "You're making it sound like one of us has a diseased tumor." I let out a short laugh.

Oliver stood up, grabbed his stuff and walked to the door, turning around to stare at us, his amber eye hiding a gleam of mischief. "Whatever, if I start hearing weird noises though, I'm telling Mom. And you'll have to explain to her that you're having sex with a spirit."

"Who said anything about _sex_?" Kaito sputtered, but the boy was already out of the room. He growled a bit and said something under his breath, which got me curious. I looked back at him, giving him a questioning glance. "What?"

"What did you just say?"

"Nothing."

"Oh no," I said, floating up from his lap. "You _said _something, and I wanna know what it was. You think my hearing hasn't gotten better since people started believing in me, well you're damn wrong. Tell me."

He sighed and ran a hand through his blue hair, a thing he only did when he was nervous about telling me something that would only further anger me. I was prepared to hear and try to understand whatever he had to say. "I feel like smoking," he said slowly, refusing to meet my eyes. I wouldn't blame him, considering how furious I was at the moment. But it didn't end there. "I've started it up again. I'm sorry. I promised to quit—"

"_Promised_?" I interjected, swooping down and lifting his head up by the chin. "No, no, darling, you _promise _that you'll quit. I'm not having my best friend smoke around me, or around the family that apparently he's been lying to for a while."

"But Len you don't understand, I _need _it."

Oh, so he was just going to continue trying to prove me wrong? This little— "I don't care if you desire it like sex. You're quitting, and that's the end of the story. I don't care if I sound like your mother or whoever, but—"

"My mother's fucking dead, she wouldn't have fucking told me that shit anyway," he snapped, making my eyes widen. "She made me do drugs anyway. First I hid them, then I bought them, and soon I started doing them like the retard I was!" He was freaking out. "If it wasn't bad enough, no one was there to fucking stop me! My dad killed himself because he couldn't handle my mom anymore and wanted it to all be over. I found his fucking body! And if that's not enough, my ex-girlfriend caught me. Do you wanna know how hard she slapped me? I was sore for a fucking week! And when I decided it was time to send my mother to the rehab center, the bitch just smuggled drugs in and overdosed! _Overdosed_! And now here I am, trying to restart my life, but instead I'm going back to my old ways, and I have all this shit—" I couldn't listen to it anymore. I reached up, placed my hands on his hips, and kissed him, hard, but only enough get it through his thick skull that he _needed to calm down_.

Halfway through the kiss, it occurred to me that his eyes were wide, as if he couldn't grasp the severity of the situation. Kaito was completely stiff, like a wooden board. I pulled away, looked down, and got really scared. "Len," he started. "What _was _that?"

I didn't answer. "Because if that was your way to shut me up, it worked like magic. And if you're expecting more of that because you love me, you'll get it since I love you just as much." He intertwined our fingers together. "And if it's both, then we're gonna have a good time." He proved it with another kiss.

"Are you gonna stop smoking?" I just had to ask.

"Well..." he dragged out.

"_Kaito_!"

He laughed and kissed me again. "I promise to stop just for you."

* * *

**I HAD TO TYPE THAT ENDING TWICE BECAUSE FFNET IS A B—**

**THIS STORY IS SLOWLY COMING TO AN END. There are only TWO more chapters left. Please like Eternal White Rose for more updates.**

**Len saw Kaito's insane side, they finally fell in love, what could possibly go wrong?**

**ArAndAr?**


	9. Kaito -Finale-

**Ring**

* * *

_"حلقة حول روزي_

_وجيب الكامل للباقات الزهور،_

_رماد، رماد،_

_نحن جميعا تسقط.__"_

* * *

**_Chapter 9  
_**

**_~Kaito~_**

I guess...Len and I started 'dating' after that strange encounter when I decided it was a good time to start freaking out like I did. We did a whole bunch of lovey-dovey things when we were alone, but it never escalated since I was afraid of hurting him too bad. He was still a boy at heart, and the last I wanted to do was ruin our relationship. I did try to quit, but the addiction was a little too much at time and I smoked whenever Len wasn't around, masking the scent with tons of cologne. I couldn't really help myself, and as long as no one found out, I guess I was going to be fine.

I was walking out around town, on my own for the first time in a while. Ever since I started teacher, my aunt had decided that she was through with treating me like a baby. She let me have all the freedom in the world; even bought me a car! But I still preferred walking seeing as it gave me a chance to think about what exactly was going on with my life.

Len and I had confessed our love...well, more like I assumed, confessed back, and luckily was right and got to finally kiss the living hell out of him. I had rubbed the fact that I was finally with the spirit into Oliver's face, probably at a bad time, considering it was early in the morning, and just bitched me out, storming back into his room and slamming the door, ready to get some more sleep. I thanked god that it was the weekend so I wouldn't have to deal with his wrath.

In the classes, Len began telling the students stories of when he was younger and first discovered his powers, and he even invited his sister to come see the progress he had made. Needless to say, she wasn't very happy when she saw the smug look on my face, and when I signed that I had finally kissed her brother, she flew over to me in a fit of rage, practically ripping my head off my shoulders. Len had to come by and stop her or else I seriously would've been dead.

I chuckled and lit a cigarette, looking up into the blue sky and feeling the cold wind blow through my hair. Jesus. I hated winter with every microfiber of my being. It mostly meant that I couldn't eat ice cream without having the possibility of fucking getting hypothermia, but it also made a lot of people stay indoors with their heaters, and left me to walk through a relatively empty street. A few cars drove by here and there, but it wasn't too bad.

"Mister Shion?" someone asked behind me, and I turned around to see some of my students, a little surprised to actually see them out on the streets. "What're you up to? Is Len around?"

I smiled, taking a puff from my cancer stick. "Guys, call me Kaito when we're out of class. I feel old being called 'Mister Shion' out on the streets, and no, Len isn't here. It's just me for now. I'm taking a walk, reflecting on life."

"Can we walk with you?"

"Of course, the more the merrier." Where was Len though? He would've found me by now. We started walking down the street again, and I began listening to the mindless chatter of the kids. As a child, I didn't have too many friends since I was afraid they would find out about my druggie problem and report everything. To hear people about my age just talking happily made me miss the childhood I had lost. "Where are you, Len?" I mumbled under my breath.

"Kaito!" Ah, speak of the devil. I turned, along with the rest of the kids and watched as Len swooped down and let his bare feet hit the pavement. "Where were you, you silly goose? I was looking all over the place for you!" He snatched the cigarette out of my hands and destroyed it. "And I told you to quit."

"One cigarette a day compared to twenty from when I was a kid makes a big difference, babyboy," I said, watching his body flush at the nickname as the other kids started whispering. "Anyway, come on, you should join us for a calming, _smoke free _walk."

He shrugged and floated ahead of us, occasionally laughing and smiling down at me, who walked in the back of the group, not wanting to ruin any fun for them. When we were about to turn a corner, I spotted a park across the street and said, "Come on, let's go over there!"

I took one foot off the sidewalk and onto the blacktop, mind set on having the kids follow. Instead, halfway down, I heard shrieks and when I went to turn around, my eyes met the metal 'face' of a bus. The last thing I heard was Len's voice, "_Kaito_!"

_Splat!_

I felt the metal crush my body in ways I wasn't even aware that it could do. I lost feeling right after though, and the world started turning into one big blur of black. I was dead. It was pretty obvious.

* * *

******THIS STORY IS SLOWLY COMING TO AN END. There is only ONE more chapter left. Please like Eternal White Rose for more updates.**  


******Oh no, Kaito got hit by a bus! What'll happen to him?**

******Oh, and check out _Say It For Me_, my newest Len/Kaito story!**

******ArAndAr?**


	10. Len -FInale-

**Ring**

* * *

_"Ring around a rosie,_

_A pocket full of posies,_

_Ashes, ashes,_

_We all fall down.__"_

* * *

**_Chapter 10  
_**

**_~Len~_**

It was now summer. The days have gotten warmer, the nights shorter, and the mosquitoes biting the humans on every inch of their bodies just brought a small smile on my face. I have been entertaining children and adults alike for months now, and my strength could be that of Rin's, although she had a city to take care of and not a small town like mine. I wouldn't mind if it stayed like this forever though, it wasn't as much of a hassle playing with everyone since there were less people. But days could be boring.

Oliver had long since ended his school year and spent most of his free time with me, in his room, talking about things that we both had in common. Sometimes, it was a conversation that ended up with me talking about my life in the village three hundred years ago. And of course, since this was Oliver we were talking about, I couldn't even begin to refuse that one beautiful amber eye. He had even carefully explained to me what had happened when he lost his sight in the other one, and I promised that when I got the chance, I would heal him up completely.

That was months ago.

Now, he was healthy and didn't need to hide anything because there was nothing _to _hide. His knee and foot were un-scarred and his eye was a beautiful matching color as the other. He had thanked me over and over—in fact, if I think about it hard enough, he _still _does— and promised to make it up to me. I remember laughing and ruffling his hair, saying, "Go ahead, try your best," in the soothing voice that I knew a certain someone always loved.

I shared my powers over this town now. I didn't have too much of a responsibility anymore, but I spent the day playing with the kids while my partner spent the nights chatting with adults. I didn't complain; I liked kids, and they liked me. We would play—often times I found myself dripping wet because I was thrown into a nearby pool, and _god _would I start to shiver—tell jokes, and I would always see them off, telling them to get ready for the next day, which would hold even more exciting things.

I always, however, ended my days with Oliver. He was the closest human to me, and no one could ever replace him. He would stay up as late as he could, and at the first sight of an over-excessive yawn, I would shoo him off to bed. It's been like this since the middle of winter, back when that accident happened. Neither of us ever mentioned it, afraid to recall bad memories, but it hung in the air like some old, freshly dirtied laundry. And it _hurt_.

I flew over to Oliver's open window and noticed him sitting in his bed, a photograph in his hand. I landed at the foot of his bed, tapping it lightly with my foot. "You okay there, pal?" I asked softly, sitting myself next to him.

Startled, he turned to me and smiled. "I'm okay, it's just..." the photograph showed me, Oliver, and...Kaito, back when we had all been together. Kaito had tried to see whether or not a camera could capture me, considering I was a spirit, and I was surprised to find out that it could. "I miss him a lot Len."

I took his hand lightly into mine, squeezing it. "Listen, I wanna take you out with me tonight. I have a surprise for you."

"A surprise?" Oliver glanced over at the clock, then back to me. "_This _late at night?"

I nodded, and he set the picture down. I could see him physically trying to fight back tears, the way his body shook and all, and it saddened me. Kaito was a subject we never talked about. "Do you think he's okay...wherever he is?" the blond asked suddenly.

"I'm sure he's _fine_," I replied, showing him one of my famous smiles. "Wherever he is, there must be a lot of ice cream, and a lot of pictures of us together."

"Of us?"

"Well, yeah," I said, reaching up to awkwardly scratch the back of my neck. "Y'know, Kaito thought of us as the most important people in his life. He may have been through a lot, but we stuck with him through it all. He started smoking before the accident. But I was there and I told him to quit. I even snatched the cigarette he was smoking when I met up with him and the kids. For the last time..." I felt like crying. _Hard__. _But I had to stay strong for Oliver. "We saved him plenty of times. And he cares about us more than you'd ever know."

Oliver let out a small sniffle and smiled up at me. "You're right." He stood up. "So, when are we leaving?" He looked about as confident as confident would get. I smiled back and grabbed his hand.

"Hold on tight."

* * *

I carried him to the forest that had all my trees littered about. A few were still more than dead while the others had sprouted completely to life, making everything look green. Twilight was finally upon us as I set him down on the ground and started walking forward. "This is my favorite spot in the entire forest," I said, moving to the side with a smile on my face as I let Oliver see the tree...and the person sitting calmly underneath it.

Oliver's eyes shot open as a hand quickly zoomed up to cover his mouth. "Oh..._oh my god_..." he murmured, new tears piling up in his eyes.

My partner's face lit up as he stood up, wiping the dirt off of his white clothes. "Hey there, Oli. Gosh, did Len really heal you? You look incredible...it's been a while," he finished with a smile.

I looked over to Oliver as he smiled back, and started running into the open arms of his friend. He beckoned me over, and I laughed, joining the group hug, and the reunion of our family. "Oliver," the blue-haired man said softly into the blond's ear. "Say my name."

"K-_Kaito_!"

* * *

**_Oh my god _I finally finished this!**

**This all started after an idea sprouted to me in the middle of computer's class back in the beginning of second semester. At first, I had planned a whole thing where Len disappeared himself, but I wanted this to be short and sweet, unlike my other stories. I have to thank all my reviewers, even if there weren't many, for sticking with this story through thick and thin. I enjoyed writing this. Every time I sat at my computer—class or at home—my fingers would be itching to write this, and I would just feel and see the next scenes unravel in my head. Really guys, thank you so much.**

**Aaaaaaaaand this had to be the _sappiest _ending to _anything _I've ever written in my seven years of being an amateur author.**

**Did you like this? Read ****Say It For Me****, my newest Len/Kaito story, which will be continuing now that this is finished! Also, check out my facebook page at Eternal White Rose!**

**So this is my final ArAndAr?**


End file.
